Twenty Minutes
by BlessYourStar21
Summary: Natsu got twenty minutes to win her back. - Natsu/Lucy


_**This is a rushed one shot, but I wanted to post it before I'm going away for the weekend. Yay for me and skipping school. Enjoy!**_

_Twenty Minutes_

_20 minutes  
_  
A heavy sigh left the longs of Lucy Heartfilia. Sweat drops formed on her forehead and her heart was beating uncontrollably. The place was crowded with people and Levy was nowhere in sight. The blonde said to her friend she would be gone for a few minutes to get some drinks, but that was half an hour ago and ever since Levy was nowhere to be seen. Lucy did not even like places like this, but since her break up with Natsu, a few months ago, the girl refused to go out, but it was New Year's Eve and Levy persuaded her. After some time she gave in, thinking it would be nice to go out for once, but she regretted that decision now.

"_Damnit,"_ Lucy muttered to herself. It was almost midnight and she did not want to celebrate New Year by herself. She had to find her friend.

"Lucy?" A faint voice called in the distance. Lucy's ears perked up to the sounds and looked from left to right to see who was calling her. A hand grabbed her by the shoulders and a wave of relieve went though Lucy's mind, until she saw who it was.

"Natsu," the girl stated bluntly. In a quick moment, Lucy brushed the hand off her shoulder and tried to get away, but that was easier said than done in a crowd like that.

"Shit, Lucy. I just want to help you. You seem lost!" Natsu yelled behind her.

"I don't need your help, asshole!" The blonde shouted back.

"Don't be such a bitch for once and let me help you find your friends!"

Lucy clenched her fists and a low growl was heard from her mouth. Natsu swallowed as he reminded himself how scary his ex-girlfriend could be sometimes. Perhaps even scarier than one of her friends Erza.

"I'm sorry," Natsu said as he grinned innocently, "I don't mean it like that, but I do want to help you, Lucy."

Lucy relaxed her tense muscles and the angry look left her eyes. His ex shook her slightly.

"I don't want any help from you. Go find your stripper buddy," she hissed and turned around. Natsu let her go.

_10 minutes_

Lucy found Levy. Sort of. The short blue haired girl was in one of the corners of the club, sticking her tongue down someone's throat. The bloke looked kind of scary. Compared to Levy he looked like a giant with long black hair, but then again, Lucy never understood Levy's choice of men.

The umpteenth sigh left the blonde's lungs as she groaned in frustration. It was not like she did not want Levy to be happy, but she was the one who forced her to come here. It seemed Lucy would be alone for the next 10 minutes.

_8 minutes_

"Lucy."

She did not want to turn around. She did not want to face her ex-boyfriend once again. He had done enough to hurt her.

"I'm sorry," Natsu tried as he put his hand on her shoulder.

Lucy shook her head once more, still refusing to turn around.

"It seems like Levy met Gajeel." Natsu laughed quietly.

Curiosity got the best of Lucy and she turned around to meet the onyx eyes. "You know him?"

"Yes. Gray and I met him last summer."

"Is he nice? He looks scary."

"He is okay, don't worry. There is more than meets the eye. You of all people should know that," Natsu said and grinned at her.

Lucy smiled slightly and nodded.

_7 minutes_

"I miss you," Natsu mumbled in Lucy's ear. The girl shivered at the tone of his voice.

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know. I never meant to hurt you."

"It is too late for that now. You already did," Lucy hissed and slapped his hand away.

"Listen, Luce..." Natsu started when Lucy interrupted him: "Don't call me Luce!"

"Listen, Lucy," Natsu spoke once again, "I don't know what was wrong with me that evening. After our last fight I was fed up with myself and everyone around me. That stupid stripper forced me to go out and meet some girls, but I didn't want to. But after some booze my mood lightened and I just wanted to forget the real world for one evening! That girl who I was dancing with forced herself on me. That was never meant to happen!"

"You kissed her back, idiot!"

"I was fucking drunk. It was fucking messed up and I fucking regret everything. I want you to be fucking with me!" Natsu yelled, attracting attention from the people around them.

_6 minutes_

"Shit," Natsu muttered as he realized how messed up his last line was, "I didn't mean it that way."

The salmon haired man was afraid to look up to the blonde, but for some reason he didn't hear any shouting. As he opened his eyes he saw his ex holding her hand in front of her mouth as she was laughing her ass off.

"You think that was funny?"

"I find it funny how you always seem to make a mess of everything," Lucy smiled.

"Can we talk outside, please? I really want to explain."

_3 minutes_

"Shoot," Lucy said as soon as they were outside of the club, enjoying the fresh air.

"I'm sorry for what happened back then and I'm sorry for the way we broke up. You were the best thing that ever happened to me and I took you for granted. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when your father died, but at least I tried. You were constantly pushing me away and I was done with the distance. I found it selfish of you to only think about yourself, while you knew you were hurting everyone around you with your odd behaviour. The Lucy we once knew was not there anymore and that scared the shit of me. I know what I did was wrong and I'm not seeking for forgiveness, but I want you give me another chance. My life means nothing without you, Lucy."

Tears formed in Lucy's eyes and she held head towards the ground. It was not entirely Natsu's fault. She broke down after her father died and pushed every friend emotionally away. Lucy would never forget what Natsu did, but she could have seen it coming. She should have talked with her boyfriend, but she didn't. He was too close for comfort.

_1 minute_

"I won't forgive you, ever," Lucy started and Natsu's look dropped to the ground, "but I am willing to give you another chance, because I messed up too. I shut myself from the outside world without realizing what the consequences might have been. I missed you too, Natsu, but don't ever hurt me like that again."

_30 seconds_

An enormous grin appeared on Natsu's face and he threw his arms around the girls waist. He laughed so hard that it made Lucy smile.

_20 seconds_

"I love you so much, Lucy," Natsu said and buried his head in the crook of Lucy's neck. She felt him smiling against her skin. His girlfriend kissed his nose lovingly and cupped his cheeks. "Remember what I said, Natsu."

"I won't disappoint you."

_10 seconds_

"Shall we count down together?"

"Too late for that now," Lucy whispered as they heard the entire club shouting.

"Happy New Year, lovely Lucy."

"Happy New Year to you too, naughty Natsu."


End file.
